Senran Kagura: The Broken Maelstrom
by Guest The DXD0
Summary: What happened to another dimension in battle, Jigen just give send Naruto away to new another universe would find themselves in the country of Japan by herself and become more stronger than everyone along with settling an new schoolgirls! Anime/Manga/Novel for Naruto Uzumaki without NERF! One-shots


**Senran Kagura: The Broken Maelstrom**

**Summary: What happened to another dimension in battle, Jigen just give send Naruto away to new another universe would find themselves in the country of Japan by herself and become more stronger than everyone along with settling an new schoolgirls! Anime/Manga/Novel for Naruto Uzumaki without NERF!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto or Senran Kagura - I own nothing! **

**Date: Dec 19, 2019**

**Words: 2,034**

"Hey" - Speech/Speaking

'Hey' - Thinking/Thought

_'Hey' _\- Flashback

**"Hey" - Animal**

**'Karma' - Thinkong/Thought**

* * *

"Fool." Jigen swing her Black Long Rod send flying him in the air and appeared in front of the Sasuke and forward punch it into the ground then shrinking her Rob like the trap.

"Sasuke! What have you done to my best friend!" Naruto yelled as he charge at the Kara Leader and appeared in the back of the Kara Leader as Jigen grab Naruto by the head and slam it on the ground into crack like spider web.

Jigen quickly knee Hokage by stomach as Naruto his Six Paths Sage mode to base mode and flick her finger send flying him into the ground before summon her Drain Black long Rod. While the blood that continued coming from the body, it was steady enough that the Hokage don't care that about his body. Even those that had been wrecked upon his body 3 many times by Jigen, long ago in being sealed here, had yet to completely regeneration on his whole body

Look him, a angry expression on his raven haired's face, with annoyance and staring at Jigen was smiled clown

There had been a moment of relief upon first seeing the Uchiha as the enemy are weakened than herself after fight for 10 minutes. It was clear Sasuke need the chakra reserve in order to another space-time jutsu to escape from the Kara Leader If Jigen caught him in outspeed. The space-time manipulation had clearly not been his own in arriving, after all.

Jigen raised her arm, command shrunk the rods imprison Naruto in trap, releasing him.

"Seventh Hokage will be spared by I, Jigen." Jigen said as he commented causing Naruto and Sasuke to widened his eyes, as Sasuke briefly moved to a more defensive position and took a moment to check in on the blonde's condition.

"Why? I'm your enemy you could kill me by no mercy!," Naruto spoke with angry while wiping his mouth, causing the Kara leader to stern look. Lord Seventh Hokage tries to get up but failed, his whole body was heavy injured because of battle.

"Whatever you're planning-" The Strongest Uchiha asked but interrupted by Jigen

"MWUHAHAHAHAHA!," the Otsutsuki vessel interrupted, his voice was demon like.

"You are useless. You can never defeated me without Karma."

It was Jigen who cleared toying with them in battle and he just holding back. He just wanted to see the two Strongest of the Konoha than herself but disappointed.

"Don't dare you'll be death by hands of Jigen…"

That's what Sasuke's face was sad angry telling his friend, the man's body recharge his chakra. Naruto could only chuckle and turn his head to over his best friend.

This world need his hero savior, his friends, his rival and his family.

Lord Seventh Hokage could not fight to end things here. And of course Sasuke knew it.

No matter the cost… everyone in the village was his family.

And his family will be dying in beginning and even his foster son was his name is Kawaki.

Last time, what this creepy guy would do to his another foster son was his name is Kawaki, now that he'd been taken by Kara again.

Of course, his best friend was already telling that about a thing after arrive to two on one, Jigen had already done to another Juubi or at least something very similar to it. However where Jigen get that coming from unknown, the way things were going to happen on the world would be corruption by another mindless Juubi like what he did destroyer of the past.

"Lord Seventh Hokage or I should Uzumaki Naruto, with that Nine Tails inside you, I suspect I'll take too much work to kill you and you can be resurrection from death of my own hands in weeks. Instead, I'm going to send you two away to new another Universe without chakra and If will you come back to our Universe."

"You… mea-"

"Yes! Of course, you'll be staying there forever in new another Universe with new life! If your best friend is going stay in another Universe forever… That means Naruto won't come back to our universe and won't see his friends, and his family anymore. Naruto will be gone forever from this our Universe!"

"By the way. Since you could escape using Time-Space Ninjutsu from me. I will killed you in the front of your best friend here and now!" Jigen serious as he walking toward his target.

"You… fucked!"

"Sasuke! Get outta here now! Go ahead, escape without me!" Naruto raised his hand into sign hand while yelled ordered his four shadow clone was charge at Jigen.

"You must be kidding me?! I need you to go with me to escape on him! Jigen's body was limit before caught us too late!"

"and we'll both send away to another Universe to new life in forever, If we continue to fight on him, right now!"

"Oh no! You don't dare escape from me!" Jigen twirling his Black Long Rod at them with one-shotted and forward charged his target and do not let escape need killed Sasuke first because of Rinnegan.

"I know. I won't to see you anymore. No need worry to about me, I won't go back to our Universe so easily and I want to new girlfriend to marry before become family and children, farewell. Sasuke, go now!"

"Goodbye, you're my best friend!" Sasuke start to tears in both his eyes before channeling chakra into the eye created a black portal into dissappeared and Jigen passed Naruto and stopped charged it.

"You're the one make your best friend who has been escaping me." Jigen silence.

"So, why are you'll with going to send me away to another Universe? Why not just kill me for now instead of new another Universe." Naruto asked as he glance at Jigen was quiet in minute

The Kara Leader a glance to his side Naruto arrogant grinned. He went to thoughts about which killed or send away to another Universe.

**"Stop it, kit."** Kurama said to the Kit in serious.

"Kurama!?"

**"He nothing any business you. So he doesn't want to Transmutation your Chakra into fruit like Momo did his guardian don't favor him and excuse to change his mind and might erased us from existence instead of we both away to new another Universe, got it?"** Kurama finished his word and thought **'Jigen is more powerful than Kaguya…**'

"Hmm… it seems your pet is the smarter than you. He is right I've interest in you or your best friend. By the way, though your son is a complete different story than your I have already see the future in happened. I should say Uzumaki Boruto, I am wrong? How I was very sad to not see him at your rich house but is he homing along?" Jigen smile cause Naruto to glare in rage him.

"Huh?! What are you talking about my son go to do with anything?!" Naruto yelled in rage as he still unable to move his body.

"Hmph! Please do not play dumb with me, i'm not foolish. The Karma. Your son did kill Momoshiki and got one doesn't he? Somewhere on his body?" Jigen answered as he move his both eyes over at enemy.

"You! Get the fuck away my son!"

**"Hold it, Kit!"**

"Hmph… I have something surprise for you and you must've been complete regeneration unit now, Lord Seventh Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto." Jigen touched her Naruto by the head, channeling into Naruto's emaciated body become young-teen again look like 16 age and raised her hand into clench fist it to create it different portal for enemy.

"What you have done to me?!"

"I dare it. My Karma can do anything revive to your prime again. You need more training you becoming stronger than me I can waiting for you and when we meet up again at each other. If you are still alive that is. I hopefully you be better and new life in new another a Universe I, Jigen the Kara Leader."

"Don't forgot about we meet again at each other you be better remember those words! Believe it!"

"Haha… sure sure… this is farewell…" Jigen send Naruto away to new another Universe into vanished and drop her knee on the ground and very pants it with sweat.

* * *

**Unknown Universe**

Just after disappearing from Orginal Universe Naruto lost consciousness, after a while he began to wake up, saw a white ceiling, turned on both sides and saw that he was in a fairly simple room, was about to get up when he heard a female voice. "Morning! You woke up!" the female haired brown with tie smile which was quite cheerful and siting near Naruto turned to where the voice came from, and saw a pretty beautiful girl raven haired long standing in his door.

Naruto stayed a little looking her and after that he only asked a simple once question.

"Where am I...?"

* * *

**Ninja series: Senran Kagura vs Naruto/Boruto in battle for Feats.**

**Senran Kagura:**

**Characters are Large Building - Small City buster expect for Kagura (only can True Kagura destroy Large Mountain buster)**

**Strength: Large Building Buster - Small City Buster expect for Kagura**

**Speed:**

**\- Combat speed: Faster Than Eye**

**\- Travel speed: Supersonic+ (which mean slower than Naruto characters)**

**\- Reaction speed: Maybe HS (Homura fought Asuka in battle)**

**Durability: Large Building expect for Kagura (are not very harder to kill who it was SKfans' claim but can be killed or erased from existence by Naruto characters)**

**Hax:**

**\- Pocket Reality Manipulation**

**\- Mind Manipulation**

**\- Darkness Manipulation**

**\- Reality Warping**

**\- Spatial Manipulation**

**\- Blood Manipulation**

**(Those six hax are not strong enough at enemies characters from naruto.)**

**What I heard SKfans claims Sk characters that who can travel different Timelines but we have no feats just stop making it for reason useless you're author.**

**Naruto:**

**Characters are Country buster - Moon (Narutoverse's moon is bigger than our real moon) or Planet- buster**

**Strength: Country buster - Moon or Planet buster**

**Speed:**

**\- Combat speed: Sub-relevastic - relevastic**

**\- Travel speed: MHS+ (which mean Naruto blitzed against enemies: Kid Sasuke, Orochimaru, Juubidara and Kaguya. Even Mitsuki could blitzed any characters in second from SK without Sage Mode.)**

**\- Reaction speed: LS (Naruto dodge against enemies: Juubidara and Delta)**

**Durability: Country Buster to Moon Buster (Naruto tanking his own Chakra Explode in his Base mode from The Last then no sell it Toneri's GWRE.)**

**Hax:**

**\- Precognition: Can see the future thanks to Momoshiki and Urashiki**

**\- Can Time Stop thanks to Momo and Ura**

**\- Time Travel (Ura just killed everyone kid, parents and elder before happened)**

**\- Mind reading**

**\- IT (above Mind Manipulation who don't have Rinnegan reflect.)**

**\- Etc, etc (there are more hax than that)**

**If you could add Composite Senran Kagura: Anime/Manga and Games then Composite Naruto Uzumaki part 2: Anime/Manga and Novels solos the Skverse in his base mode with low diffs because of Game is overall. You lose just accept it. **

**If we go wank to Sk characters being solar system buster. **

**I think SK characters can killed weakened Orochimaru part 2, Kakazu, Hidan, Diedara, Sasori and Kisame part 1-2 (base mode) are mid-high tiers but they are no match for Top and God tiers.**

**Kaguya, Momo, Ura, Kin or Jigen don't need fight to her then stare and just BFR Sk characters to space who can't breathe for Naruto and Otsutsuki can breathe in space or another dimension, Sk characters has no answers to BFR.**


End file.
